Logan's Day
by R.A.I.731
Summary: What happened during Logan's day? Kogan
1. Chapter 1

**BIG TIME RUSH ONESHOT**

**Title: Logan's Day**

**Summary: What happened during Logan's day? Kogan (Big Time Break)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Big Time Rush, but sadly, I don't.**

**A/N: Mwahahaha. Thanks to all my reviewers for No, That's My Tooth. It was my first fanfic and I really needed some suggestions. **** Enjoy!**

(**Logan POV**)

The only thing comfortable about this is all the stares and the dress. Your probably wondering what I mean by stares. From guys. Yup. I like those stares. I don't know why I do, but I do. Everything else about being a girl was damn right uncomfortable; the wig, the pantyhose, the shoes. All of it. And then I had to worry about my makeup being smudged or my dress being crooked. I hated this. But it was all for Phoebe Nachee. I hope it is worth it. I was heading toward the door to get to that got-to-go place, when Kendall stopped me. I was hoping he would slap some sense into me and make me stop the charade, but he didn't. He asked the one question I thought would never come from Kendall directed to me.

"You wanna go make out?" he asked, raising one of his bushy eyebrows at me. Katie was waiting in the wings, staring at Kendall like he was crazy. Oh yeah. She knew that it was me under this girl costume. She probably thought Kendall was kamikaze or something. Well, he probably WASN'T in his right mind at the moment. Then again, he would be in his left mind.

"Uhhhhhh," I said in my own voice. Then I realized two things; 1. I should be talking higher. 2. This opportunity is a once in a life time thing. _Go for it_, the inner girl Logan voiced. _Shut up, _I fought back, _but say it one more time and I'll cave in. Go for it. _"Sure, why not?" I replied, and Kendall's face light up. If only he knew it was me. He pulled the pair of us into the bushes that framed the Palm Woods lobby. Then he spun around and kissed my glossed lips. WOW. I was not expecting the pleasurable feel of having my best friends lips pressed to my own. I slapped the logical idea, to pull away, out of my mind and kissed back. Not many guys can say this about another guy, but Kendall was a really good kisser. I mean REALLY good. Our lips worked together in a seemingly synchronized way, and I couldn't get enough of Kendall's taste.

(**Kendall POV**)

As soon as I saw those scrawny hips under my mother's dress, I knew it was Logan. Who else has that shade of eye color, or those close to perfect lips? Nobody but Logan Mitchell. When I saw him, though, any living thought of Jo flew out the door. But every thought of Logan went down my pants, if you're picking up what I'm putting down. I walked up to Logan and said what I hoped was somewhat seductively,

"You wanna go make out?" raising an infamous eyebrow at him, I questioned. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, debating whether or not he should take this very gay opportunity. He glanced back at Katie, and then stared at me point blank. Logan answered with a nervous, 'sure why not', and I grabbed his hand and kidnapped him to a nook in the bushes. I slammed my mouth onto Logan's, and I couldn't comprehend the amazing sensation I got from that one kiss. It was as perfect as I could've hoped, not that I hoped to kiss Logan. I mean, I'm straight, right? That's why I spent my entire day with Jo? Now I'm more confused than when I'm trying to talk to Carlos, which is VERY confusing. Anyway, as Logan started to kiss back, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, enjoying the taste of my mom's lip gloss coated onto Logan's mouth. It was sensational. Logan opened his mouth slightly, and I pushed my tongue into his mouth, snaking around everywhere I could reach. All I thought about was how flawless this felt and the sweet taste resonating from my partners lips.

(**Logan POV**)

OH MY GOD. Kendall's tongue is in my mouth; his tongue is in my flipping mouth! I thought kissing Phoebe Nachee would be a dream come true, but I was mistaking Phoebe for Kendall. But he still thought I was a girl. But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this while I can. Kendall cupping my face, his other around my waist, he slowly tangled one hand into my wig. I gripped Kendall's shoulders, hoping that if I held onto him, I would also be able to hold onto this indescribable feeling. Kendall smiled. Huh? Maybe he's just enjoying this as much as I am. Or so I thought. Being the ninja he is, Kendall slid the wig off my head and combed his fingers through my hair. Shit. My eyes fluttered open, Kendall pulled away, and I got busted Big Time. So much for him thinking I was a girl. Kendall smirked, handed over my wig, placed one last kiss on my mouth, and walked back to Katie.

**(Jo POV)**

"Because FRANKLY, I don't like dating girls….who lie."

"Well, I don't like dating guys who catch me in my lies and make me hire idiot actors who can't remember their names!" man, I wish that pause didn't appear between girls and who lie. It really makes me question his level of queerness. I wonder what he did while he was waiting for me and "Trixie"? Eh, couldn't have done much harm, whatever it was.

"Well then, I guess we're done here!"

"I guess we are!" I hope he comes back like I will… we both walked away, and then came back.

"So, do you wanna go to the movies sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Score. Ha-ha.

(**Logan POV**)

"I don't think I completely get the whole… teenage dating thing." Katie stated, hoping someone would agree.

"Neither do I, baby sister."

_I don't either, _I thought, pulling my head back from around the corner, sliding down the wall until my butt hit the ground. _Who does?_

**A/N---- Awww poor Logan.**** Well, that's all I got. Too corny? Please, at least think of reviewing? I'll give you a cookie! Ha-ha. Don't forget to review. I'm dead serious. **** Suggestions, please? Ok now go review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2—AFTER DATE KISSING.**

**A/N---thanks to all my reviewers who left a comment to the first part of this. You rule. **** on with the story.**

Logan wanted these thoughts out of his head. The thought of wrecking someone's night for his own personal gain was cruel. Kendall had a date. With a_ girl_. On the same day he and Kendall had made out in the bushes of the Palm Woods. Yes, Logan did just say make out in the bushes and with Kendall. Logan had thought there was something there, something…indescribable. A spark, some people would say, but this was better. More…magical? No matter how hard Logan tried, he couldn't get the taste of his best friend out of his head, and he was on an emotional high. Until he remembered why Kendall wasn't at his side, lying sweet kisses along his jaw line. That person was on a date with Jo. All of a sudden, Logan didn't get the attraction to Jo anymore. Long ago Logan had given up on try to simply use the mind numbing technique that Carlos had used to keep entertained. He was currently listening to Super Massive Black Hole, by the band Muse, when he heard the door creek open.

**(Kendall POV)**

Never, and I don't use the word never lightly; EVER go on a date with Jo. You would do better off singing in the highest pitch you could reach for 5 hours straight, which I have done. First off, I guess she's sooo attractive that every boy in the restaurant has to ogle over her every movement. Second, you know how when you're eating cheesy foods and the melted cheese is hanging from your mouth? Well that happens to Jo, a LOT. And she doesn't do that cute giggle thing most girls do. No, she goes cross eyed and stares like that until she can find out what's hanging from her pie hole. And you will get sick and tired of it after the fiftieth time. And last, about every 4 minutes she would yawn and it would make a double chin appear. Well that happens to most people, but with Jo it's just extremely obvious. I decided to bail, faking out by saying my mom had called while she was in the bathroom and Katie got really sick. Hehehe.

As I crept into mine and Logan's room, I felt my heart hurt a little. I had tried to convince myself that what I felt for Logan while we were kissing was a figment of my imagination and strictly illegal. But the intense pleasure from earlier couldn't stop coming back into my head; it was like Carlos when he was bored. I sighed in relief as I saw Logan asleep, listening to his iPod. I snuck in, trying to be ninja, but apparently that wasn't working. Logan opened one eye, and sighed glumly when he saw it was me. He closed the eye again and rolled over so that he was facing the wall. I slipped out of my shoes and then slipped onto Logan's bed. My hand wrapped around his waist, his eyes bugging out of his head, it all made the moment very…special. I took one of his head phones and slid it into place on my own ear to find him listening to Super Massive Black Hole, my favorite song. I slowly started singing along,

"…glaciers melting in the dead of night, and superstars sucked into the super massive, glaciers melting in the dead of night and the superstars sucked into the super massive. I thought I was a fool for no one, but oh baby, I'm a fool for you…" I stopped singing when I realized the truth in these words. I flipped Logan over so that he was facing me, and re-said the last few words of the verse. Because I was a fool for Logan.

**(Logan POV)**

As he sang to me, I realized that he wasn't only singing along to the song, but also singing the truth to me. He flipped me over so I was staring directly into his green eyes. Kendall gently leaned down and kissed me. I could tell there was passion in the kiss he didn't want to reveal at first, but it was more than evident it was there. I kissed back with everything I had, showing him I didn't need to be handled easily. He got the picture and went to France with it (French kissing). The feel of Kendall's tongue messaging my own was almost too much to handle. I moaned out, and I guess Kendall found that hilarious, because he pulled back a little, teasing me. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down to me, making sure he caught that I was suddenly wearing skinny jeans. He ground his waist into mine, and I was starting to get the feeling he was liking this in a way friends shouldn't be. Kendall was being ninja again; he snaked his hand up and under my shirt, his cold hand brushing my nipple. I shivered at the sudden touch, and he smirked and twisted. I squirmed underneath him, relishing in the feeling. Sliding his other hand under my shirt, he quickly removed the garment and moved his lips to my chest and throat. Everywhere he could reach, Kendall left little hickies or bite marks, marking his territory. Oh god. This was way to much compared to what we had been doing earlier in the bushes.

**(Kendall POV)**

The sheer intensity of all this was so…delicious**. **It made me want Logan even more than I had earlier. And that was pretty much a lot. My mouth roaming his chest, twined with my hands, him letting out little cries of my name every few seconds…impeccable. Astounding. New. Unbelievable. Aladdin thought he was in a "whole new world", but the title of that movie should've been Kendall, with a romance between the movies namesake and Logan. I felt so…gay, in both definitions. My mind went numb as I felt his crotch, rock hard, grind against mine. A voice was heard somewhere in the back of my mind, but it was nothing to pay pardon to; after all who needs distractions, girls, anything when you've got this feeling pounding in your chest.

"Kendall! Stop for a second, ok?" Logan asked, with a tinge of pleading in his voice. I immediately felt guilty for making his voice have that tone. I pulled back until the only contact we had was me straddling his hips, and peered down apologetically into his eyes.

"It's ok," he reassured me, "I was thinking, do we really want to be doing this right now? Who knows when and if one of the guys or your mom or Katie will come barging through that door, wondering what all the bouncing or gasping is?" Logan looked honestly worried, and that stupid brain of his was turning on again. But he did have a good point. And with the way things were speeding up, a broken bed in the morning wouldn't have surprised me.

"Yeah, you're right, dude. But we will continue this later." I smirked; happy I could make sure I would get this joy again. He nodded with fervor, and I leaned down until our foreheads were touching. One more time I kissed him with all the passion I could muster, and quickly withdrew before it could get any further than a good night kiss. Logan pouted, making that adorable face of his wield the weapon of mass destruction; the dreaded puppy dogs stare. I playfully denied him and he pouted even more, and the temptation was too much to not cave in. I turned it into a wet, sloppy kiss that Logan pulled away from. The rest of the night continued like this until Logan was passed out in my arms. I sighed.

And too think this all started with cross-dressing.

----**ok now Logan's all better, and my work here is done. ** **---ImSoNinja**


End file.
